The present invention relates to safety ski-bindings, and in particular to safety ski-bindings for compensating for the effects of friction on the release characteristics of the binding.
Safety ski-bindings of this type are known in different designs and are disclosed for instance in German Offenlegungsschrift Nos. 2804986 and 3102010. Bindings of this type have the advantage over conventional safety ski-bindings that the ski-boot is not directly supported on the ski or on a sliding plate fixedly mounted to the ski, which avoids the situation in the latter bindings where for lateral loads on the ski-boot uncontrollable frictional resistances occur. Such frictional resistances have very varying magnitudes depending on the forward bend of the skier. For safety ski-bindings having a sole plate, the situation regarding the friction is more favorable because the location where the friction occurs is moved, inasmuch as the friction is independent of the material and the condition of the ski-boot sole. Bindings of this type are, however, by no means free of friction and the friction indeed varies also, because the pressure of the ball of the foot varies in magnitude depending on the position of the skier on the ski.